1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical contact element designed to be connected to an electrical conductor, circuit, or similar devices. More particularly, the electrical contact element of the present invention is designed to interact with a male electrical contact, which is also provided with means for connection to a conductor, a circuit, or similar devices, in order to establish a connection.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art includes electrical contact elements including means for connection to an electrical circuit at one end while the other end takes the form of a channel containing an elastic strap, integral therewith or added thereto, which serves to grip a male element in order to provide the electrical connection. It has been found, however, that the elastic strap of prior art devices becomes deformed over time through use. When this happens, the connection is loose and the electrical contact is often faulty.